The knights of Hogwarts
by jacq 13
Summary: HP/saintSeiya X-over im no good at summarys so...yeah
1. Chapter 1

Hi new story came up in geography (not one-shot)

Harry potter was running too a wall! But he knew he wouldn't crash. Why? You may ask. He is a wizard in his 5th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

When he crossed the barrier he looked around and saw something unexpected a red-head that he knew no not Ginny. Seika his sister you see he wasn't Harry potter in fact he was Seiya a knight of the zodiac Pegasus none knew this not even his headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Se-se-seika?"

"Hmm?"

"SEIKA!"

She looked up and saw her brother Seiya running towards her

"SEIYA!!"

He hugged her and when Hermione Granger came through she saw this and her heart dropped Harry love some one else! You see Hermione loved Harry with her whole being and she fled the scene to bad because she would herd this

"Seiya were have you been?"

"Right here Seika right here"

"I missed you soooo much you've been gone so long little brother"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry anyone how are the others

"Follow me"

So he followed into the last carriage and entered here he saw shiryu hyoga shun and ikki

"Guys!!"

"Hey seiya!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Mission"

"Oh Wait… SHIT HERMIONE!"

"Who?"

"A friend" said Harry

"And love interest" said Ikki

"No" said Harry

"Right now let's find her" Seika

"Alright look for a bushy brown haired girl"

"Alright" (All)

They searched the whole train but couldn't find her the didn't notice one compartment though she was inside with Ginny

"Oh Ginny I can't stand it he loves someone else"

"Hermione what are you talking about?"

"Harry he doesn't love me"

"Oh"

Just then Shun heard that and checked that compartment

"Excuse me are you Hermione Granger"

"Yes"

"Good Seiya would kill me if I didn't"

"Who are you?"

"Stupid me I'm shun"

"And who's seiya"

"I think you call him Harpy"

"Harry?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Come on he's worried"

"Ok"

So they went back to the compartment and when they got there Harry said

"Hey 'mione what'cha doing?"

"Hi Seiya" she said coldly

"I told you not to tell her! Mione what's wrong?"

"Um I saw you and your _girlfriend-_"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"HARRY DON'T PLAY DUMB WHITH ME YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!! Whoa!!" the train had just shaken

"Something's wrong, guys you bring 'em?" Said Harry

They nodded "good let's do this"

He then took a small box out of his pocket and enlarged it. It was a stone box with a Pegasus on the side, the others had a similar one Shiriu's a dragon, Shun a woman with a chain, Hyoga a swan and Ikki a phoenix on their mouths a chain.

They went outside and saw death eaters

"Guys lets rumble"

"Right"

They pulled the chains she then saw some armor inside though it was shaped like the animal on the box respectively but they disassembled and made armors

AN: alright here's the first part of the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

AN: allright so im finally updating knights of hogwarts and it will be tiring because i just got a new computer and i cant find the language bar so its colombian spanish for me

AN: allright so im finally updating knights of hogwarts and it _will_ be tiring because i just got a new computer and i cant find the language bar so its colombian spanish for me!! (note the sarcasm) so this may take more time while i find it

Warning: there are mentions of attempted rape, violence and attempted murder

(LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE)

Hermione´s POV

_What the hell??´ _I thought when is saw those boxes and animal like things come out of the boxes. I then noticed them dissasemble and turn into suits of armor and harry´s new _old??´ _friends put them on. They looked imposing and powerful with them on although the guy that found me looked weird with his pink armor...

¨Allright guys, the people out there are weaker then Hades so this should be a synch¨ said Harry-Seiya (So long as it´s in Hermione´s POV he will be referred like this)

¨You sure? Last time that confidence almost got us killed!¨ said the guy with blue hair and a scar beside his left(?? Is that accurate?) eye.

¨I´m with Ikki on this¨ said the guy with long hair and green armor

¨Of coarse, Seiya is sure, dude, i mean he, like, knows about these guy´s more then we do so I say trust him¨ said the blonde one ( Yeah i modeld hyoga after the american anime-cartoon hyoga problem?)

¨Allright we can discuss this later they´re outside right now so i´m going to fight¨said Harry-Seiya leaving the compartment, seconds later the armor-clad warriors and, not wanting to get left behind, I left the compartment to see the most amazing thing, to me at least, Harry-Seiya figting of 20 Death Eaters with his bare hands, the others rushed to help him and i sent spell after spell at the Death Munchers hoping to help Harry-Seiya, even though I was still mad at him for lying to me.

¨NOOOO!¨ yelled a Death Eater ¨THERE IS NO WAY THAT FIVE MUGGLES CAN DEAFEAT US! KILL THEM!! KILL THEM ALL!!¨I immediatly notice the voice was shrill and knowing that there was only a few female Death Eaters I knew that it was Bellatrix Lestrange. I started throwing curses and spells one after another to at least immobilze her.

But before any of my spells reached her, Harry-Seiya started to attack her ferociously and immediatly eliminated her from the fight, now that she was done Harry-Seiya attacked and killed several more Death Eaterswith what seemed like one punch, splattering their brains accros the wall. Then I felt cold behind me, the blond haired knight seemed to be throwing ice and freezing his opponents and making them explode into thousands of bloody pieces, I heard, suddenly, a sort of rattleing and saw the green haired guy using chains and impaling several Death Eaters who screamed their insides erupting from behid them, screams emmenated from behind him and I saw several Death Eaters collapse and the blue haired guy just pointing, several screams emerged from behind Harry-Seiya and I saw the brunete just rush straight forward stiking several Death Eaters and explooding their bodiesbathing the halls with their blood , with a final scream from Harry-Seiyas last opponents, it all ended.

General POV

No casualtys from the occupants from the train, but out of the 30 Death Eaters that came only 10 remained between them Bellatrix Lestrange and, as they later discovered, Peter Pettrigrew.

¨Told you they were simpletons that were easy to defeat but did you listen Ikki?? But noooo just because i got overconfident once-¨

At this Ikki quirked his eyebrows and said ¨No, not once but ever since you got the Pegasus cloth have you underestimated evry single opponent you´ve had making Miho worry and nag at us when you leave without saying anything!¨

¨Well yeah but i always defeated the enemy didn´t I??¨

Here Hermione interferred the little squabble with a demand ¨Harry you tell me what just happened or i will take what defines you as a man¨ she said calmly, yet that statement alone chilled him to the bone

¨I´ll tell you in the compartment Hermione, but right now help me tie up the Death Eaters, would you?¨

Hermione complained but helped anyway because she knew her threat would make him tell her everything, after they cleaned up and headed back, they seemed to have moved towards the front of the train somehow, and sat down Harry asked.

¨Well, Hermione, What do you want to know?¨

¨Everything, from who you really are, who they are and what happened¨

¨Allright, well for starters i really am Harry Potter but, I´m not James Potter´s son i´m actually Lord Nobu´s love child with Lily Evans, see Nobu was a rich man and my mother and father desperatly needed money after they had been had been scammed, Seika here¨ he motioned to the girl she had seen him hug earlier ¨Is James Potter´s true legacy when mother told James who she had met he originally refused saying that she shouldn´t have to do that, eventually though he caved and agreed but asked her to use as much protection as possible, a few weeks later mother found out that she had missaid the spell of the contreaceptive charm and the condom they had used was brokenduring the act, James then did a ritual, merging his blood with my own making me his son.

¨Then when I was born mother and father decided to send Seika to japan to look for my true father and learn japanese magic, James couldn´t because he was busy with his work, and mother was busy with me, Seika was 11 then, she knew protective spells and several charms, so they deemed her ready to go off on her own, a year later Voldemort attacked and Seika came back as soon as she heard and took me from the Dursley´s, we then went to a japanese orphanage where I grew up when I was 10 Lord Nobu found me and sent me train to Greece for seven years to train, before we were sent we trained in his home, there i met these guys¨

¨But wait¨ asked Hermione ¨Shouldn´t you be like 27 by now?¨

¨Ah, perceptive as always Hermione, and I technicaly am, though i´ll explain later, now these guys were my best friends, except Shun and Ikki¨ here he pointed at the green haired guy and who she allready suspected was Ikki ¨Because Shun was a crybaby then and Ikki was like a bully, but he was the protective bully, he allways helped Shun and beat anybody that made him cry, Shiryu¨ he pointed to the long haired brunete ¨Was allways the rational one, and Hyoga¨ he pointed to the only one left, the blond ¨was the joker, however there was one girl who was Nobus granddaughter, Sienna, and she was a brat, treated us as slaves making us let her ride us like horses, now we didn´t all go to greece to train, Shiryu was sent to Goroho, Hyoga to Siberia, but Shun and Ikki had it the hardest, Shun went to Andomeda Island and Ikki to Death Queen Island those two places are true hell, over 50ºC during the day and -40ºC at night each and on the way there Ikki had to tie himself ton the mast¨ upon her horrified gaze he added¨ Oh it rains, but it rains lava.¨

Then he began teling her about they´re adventures, against a then evil Ikki and the black knights, against the evil leader of Sanctuary, against Poseidon and immediatly afterwards Odin, and defeating Hades and his specters, but it didn´t add up, Harry sould have been like 27 by now, but then came the interesting part

¨After defeating Hades we went back to Sanctuary and found Seika there and I found out about my parents, later Sienna approched me, she had found out that there was currently another boy looking remarcably like me, we brought him over to sanctuary, which is why you didn´t hear from me for a couple of months, turns out we had ripped a hole in between dimensions, see during the battle with Hades we traveled to your underworld, not ours, and got sent to your reality, after we got Harry to do an ancient ritual that would merge us into one being so after he agreed we had to choose an age and because he was 16 at the time we chose that to finish Hogwarts.¨

¨So technically you´re 17 right now, the Harry from this dimmension combined with you, and you came here to complete your education?¨

¨Just about, yeah¨ said Harry

¨And you killed the greek God of the underworld¨¨Mmhm¨¨ANDYOU EXPECT ME TO BELIVE THAT??¨

¨Well it´s the truth, and now that I think about it, where´s Ron??¨

¨Ron is over with Malfoy¨said Hermione ¨After you stopped contacting us he just left, today I saw him laughing with Malfoy and pointing at me, when I got near he yelled...¨

Here she trailed of sadly and a sob escaped her

Harry allready had a good idea what he had said so he asked instead ¨Where is he?¨

¨He´s somewhere in the front of the train, but Harry please, don´t hurt him.¨pleaded Hermione hoping that Ron would see the error of his ways and come back.

¨I´m not going to hurt him, much¨ and he left the compartment.

As he looked for Ron, Harry wondered what made him leave Hermione and the Order of th Phoenix, maybe what happened before he left for the Dursley´s made him do it

_Flashback _

_SLAP! _

_That was the sound that resounded inside the Gryffindor Common Room, as Ronald Weasley recioled Hermione tried to flee from him, but Ron recoverd quickly and grabbed her by the arm _

_¨You shouldn´t have done that¨ he said quietly and, faster then she thought he was pinned her to the ground and ripped of her clothes exposing her to the world and immediatly applied a silencing spell on her, _´he wouldn´t rape me... would he??´

_She thought and started struggling, but Ron immeadietly stopped her saying._

_¨Harry isn´t here to protect you now Hermione, and you wi-¨ that´s as far as he got because the common room door slamed open revealing a confused Harry staring and suddenly he realized her predicament and barreled toward Ron and began beating him, crashing his head on to the stone floor, and slashing him with the knife he had gotten from Sirius last year. Blood flew from the wounds and Ron passed out from the pain so Harry got off him and covered and realeased Hermione from the silencing spell, and she threw herself on him sobbing, as he calmed her Ron woke upand silently cast _´Sectumsempra´_ ,cutting Harry severly and deeply but not enough to kill him thanks to his bad aim, Hermione quickly cast the stunnihg charm and healed Harry but levitated Ron to the hospital wing where she found Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey chatting, as soon as she noticed Ron, Pomfrey set herself to work healing him and reaplentishing his blood while she talked to Dumbledore._

_¨Miss Granger, what happened, where´s Harry?.¨_

_¨Harry´s fine Profesor, but Ron deserves to be expelled!.¨_

_¨And why is that Miss Granger?¨_

_¨He tried to rape me¨ she said quietly_

_¨Excuse me? Tried to rape you?¨said Dumbledore in a concered manner_

_¨Yes, but Harry stopped him, he fought, that´s why he´s in that state¨_

_¨Hmm, you were lucky Harry got there in time to stop Mr. Weasley, thankfully you got him here in time so we could put him on trial for attempted rape and assault, although Mr.Potter may face chrges for assault, but I am sure he will get off with your testimony¨_

_¨I hope so Profesor, I´ve got to go check on Harry¨ she said leaving the Hospitaland heading to the Gryffindor tower, where she found Harry, now awake, waiting for her._

_Flashback end_

Soon Harry found himself in front of Ron´s compartment and when he entered he saw the most disgusting thing...

* * *

HAHAHAHA cliffhanger!

I feel happy with this chapter though you have the final say in the matter so... review please :)


	3. HIATUS!

umm. hey! sorry about the delay ive just been super busy with my third semester, bad all around, all of the revies have been positive, but im looking for someone to beta and another to translate to spanish, if you know any one that would really help id thank you to tell him/her plz, also this story is on official hiatus for now but if you think you can run with the story i'll hand it over and if you want give advice, i'll still write it but hey if you think you can, tell me first tho


End file.
